


Interest Academy

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Category: Original Creation
Genre: Cant be bothered right now, F/F, F/M, I’ll do this later, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Welcome to Interest Academy, a school where you learn based of of your own interests! In this slice-of-life story, experience the world from different perspectives! From the romantic and hard working Cecilia, to the hilarious and contextually oblivious Jesta, there is sure to laughter, romance, mystery, and action!
Relationships: Big gay - Relationship, bisexual stuff too, large lesbian





	Interest Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! I just want to preface this by saying the Jesta in this story shares many similarities with the WINX Jesta. This Jesta however, is not blind, and does not have other spoiler powers. This is simply a character I loved to write being put into another of my works. This story is not part of Nova, nor is it related in any way.

“...and so I went ‘Therapy? Hardly know her!’”

The entire auditorium laughed. The legendary comedic genius Jesta was at it again, recounting a story about an especially embarrassing date she had. As she took her bow and left the stage, many people got up and clapped.

“Settle Down, settle down.” The student council president had replaced where jesta had been with her own body. “Thank you Jesta, for your hilarious stories.”

“Same time next week?” Jesta yelled from her seat in the audience, and many onlookers laughed.

“Anyways,” the student council president said, after shushing everyone, “I’m so happy that we can all come together as a school this year. As many of you know, interest separation will be taking place next week. As the student council president, I want to remind you that the forming of new clubs or groups must first be approved by the student council. If you have an interest that does not currently have a club or group, follow the Interest Group Application form and turn it in to the student council room by December 1st. Now, to all of our new students this year, my name is Cecelia Rose. I am the Student Council President and head of the Debate Team.”

Many people applauded this statement. The debate team applauded especially loud.

“This school,” Cecelia went on, “Is a school of interest exploration. All new students should have received a booklet detailing each club or group that is accepting new members this year. Each new student’s job is to explore the clubs or groups that interest them, and apply to join at least 4 by the end of this calendar year. If you do not find a club or group that fits your tastes, you may follow the instructions on the last 3 pages of your booklet to register a new club or group. Now, with that being said, enjoy your time here at Interest Academy!”

The students all left the auditorium and went their separate ways. Cecelia stayed behind to help any first year stragglers. Once all students had left, Cecelia flopped down with a sigh of relief.

“The first day is hard,” she said to herself, getting out a notebook and a pen, “but I do have a duty.” She began to write a letter to her friend.

Dear Ambrosia,

How are you? Life has been fine here. I miss seeing your cute face. Jesta is doing great on her comedy. It has really improved since you last saw her! You would love it at this school, and I’m not just saying this because I’m student council president. The things here are really up your ally! It’s a true shame that you can’t travel here, what with all the laws that would break, but hey. Maybe you could convince your mom to just let me TALK to you? Writing letters can be such a pain. For you, however, i’m willing to endure it. Please write back as soon as you can,

Cecelia Rose.

Once she finished, Cecelia ripped the paper out of the notebook. She rolled it up and kissed where one would put a seal. The letter disappeared, and Cecelia stood up. 

She left the auditorium, making sure to lock the doors behind her. Outside, someone was waiting for her.

“CC, you did great!” It was her girlfriend, Roxanne. “I’m so proud of my lovely blossom!”

“Thanks,” Cecelia replied. “How is it in RoxxaneLand?”

“Well,” Roxanne started, “I’ve got some ideas for Rox club that I would love your opinions on. I was thinking on including minerals this year. Wouldn’t that improve it a LOT?”

“Haha,” Cecilia laughed. “You are so cute when you’re all motivated.”

“And you shine bright when you’re motivated,” Roxanne replied. 

The two lovers laughed as they walked down the stairs and to the spot where they split for Clubs.

“Well,” Cecelia said, a hint of sadness in her voice, “I’m off to debate team.”

“See you back at the dorm after school,” Roxanne repplied, “And tonight maybe we can go get ice cream together!”

“That would be great!” Cecelia turned around and went to her favorite class, the Debate Club. Today was gonna be great.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! You’ve been introduced to 3 characters! I want to turn this into a slice-of-life kinda deal, so let’s see how it goes!! Any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated. I Will probably not have a consistent upload schedule for this because my brain doesn’t like schedules lol.


End file.
